


Good Night

by HappyMudkip



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Flash Fic, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Probably ooc, Romantic Fluff, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27328279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyMudkip/pseuds/HappyMudkip
Summary: Octavio misses his boyfriend in bed, so he tries to lure Alexander away from his work.
Relationships: Caustic | Alexander Nox/Octane | Octavio Silva
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Good Night

“Ay, come to bed, Alex.” Octavio stood outside of Caustic’s lab in their shared room. He rubbed his eyes and yawned as he stared at his boyfriend. He wanted to sleep so bad, but he couldn’t. He missed his personal heater and pillow. After the first time they slept together, it was impossible for him to sleep alone. Being with Alexander felt like a drug, a constant high that his stims could never give him. 

“It’s 3 AM and you told me you would come three hours ago.” He slowly stepped inside and looked over Alexander’s shoulder. Did he even notice that he came in? He slowly approached the back of the lab chair. Slipping his arms over his boyfriend’s shoulders, he softly kissed Caustic’s cheek. Alexander softly jumped in his seat, not expecting the sudden contact. Octane smiled as he continued planting kisses in the other’s neck. “Come to bed, mi amor. You’re overworking yourself again.” Caustic grumbled, “I just cannot seem to get the equation right…” He sighed, looking back at all the different calculations he had written on paper. He leaned back in his chair, finally giving in after a moment of silence. “Fine, fine.” 

Octane smiled as he pulled the giant away from his work. He led them to the bedroom and started undoing Caustic’s white button-up shirt. He didn’t know why, nor did he care, but there was always something special about undressing Alexander. The thrill of something special, slowly revealing itself. “I can undress myself, Tavi.” Alex spoke as he took off his trousers, smiling a bit at the other’s excitement and a little bit of ridiculousness. Octavio blushed at the nickname. He always did. There was nothing special about the nickname itself, a lot of people called him Tavi. But receiving the nickname from Caustic was different. It was personal, intimate. 

“I know.” Octavio smiled as he threw Alex’s shirt over a nearby chair. “Can we sleep now?” He asked, in a low, soft voice. Octane knew that that would drive Alexander crazy. It always does. And it worked this time too, evident by the dark red blush spreading across the other’s cheeks. 

“I still need to brush my teeth.” Alexander chuckled. He kissed Octane’s forehead and went inside the small bathroom, the other trailing behind him. “You’re great at ruining the mood.” Octane leaned against the doorframe and pouted. “I know.” Caustic responded, obviously proud of his actions. “But I know you love it when I do that.” He smirked and turned to the sink. Brushing his teeth, he looked at the blushing Octane from the corner of his eye. 

After three long minutes of brushing teeth, Alexander was finally ready to go to bed. Octane dragged him out of the bathroom as quickly as possible, and pushed Alex on their bed. “I have never seen you so eager to sleep, Tavi.” Octavio turned off all the lights except for their bedside lamp. He sat on the edge of the bed, taking off his artificial legs before climbing on top of the obviously bigger man. “Maybe because you made me wait for three hours.” Octavio ran his hands through Caustic’s brown hair. It was nice and soft. Tavi slowly made his way down to Alex’ beard. He scratched it softly but thoroughly. Alexander let out some satisfied grunts as he smiled, pulling Octavio in for a kiss. Alex turned off the last light in their room and wrapped his arms around the other’s small frame. “Good night, Tavi.”

“Good night, mi amor.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> This is my first fanfic I've posted, ever, so feedback is appreciated! :)


End file.
